Owen (Wolf)
This unnamed man is an antagonist and the assumed leader of a group of survivors known as "The Wolves" introduced in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Personality The alpha wolf shows a psychotic and greedy personality. For example, he wanted "every last drop" of Morgan's drink and all of his supplies. The alpha also appears to be a remorseless, cold blooded murderer, slitting a man's throat with no hesitation or emotion. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about his life before the outbreak began. He briefly mentions to Morgan that he enjoyed going to the movies. He may have lived in or near Washington, D.C.. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Conquer" He first appears when Morgan Jones is cooking breakfast for himself to eat. He comes out from the woods with a gun pointed at Morgan. The two engage in conversation. He tells Morgan that he likes the talk they had, because before he would always meet people, be with them for a while, before cutting them lose. He later reveals he will take everything Morgan has, including his life. When Morgan refuses, he gives a signal to his gang member to attack. However, both of them are knocked out by Morgan and left in a car. It is not shown what happened to him and his teammate after Morgan left him in a car, but he and his partner eventually stumble upon a man with a red poncho, and bring him to the Del Arno Foods cannery where they keep all the walkers with the 'W' carved on their foreheads, and use them as bait for the survivors who are planning to take the foods in a seemingly fruit truck they left on the parking lot. He whispers to the red poncho man to stay quiet and stay still before slashing his throat, saying, "Welcome home" After resetting the walker traps, he is seen rummaging through Aaron's backpack and observing photos of Alexandria, Rick Grimes, and his son Carl. Season 6 "JSS" Alpha wolf and his group attack Alexandria. As Morgan is searching a home in the safe-zone, the alpha appears and tries to kill him with a scythe but Morgan ducks it. He recognizes Morgan and the two begin to fight. After struggling with Morgan, the Alpha comments that he can't kill people and that he should've killed him in the woods. The Alpha leaps at Morgan, but he is able to fend him off and beats him with his staff. The Alpha tries desperately to stab Morgan with his knife but is disarmed. Morgan then apologizes to him and knocks him unconscious. It is unknown what happens to him afterwards. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Wolf has killed: *Red Poncho Man *Numerous counts of unnamed people *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Conquer" Season 6 * "JSS" Trivia *In the credits for "Conquer," this character is credited as W Man. ru:Волк 1 Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Season 5 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive